An Unlikely True Story !
by Cacartoongirl88
Summary: Set before her was Deja View ! She didnt Expect Bet?. She never would of imagine she would be Caught in her lies and manipulations. She got sympathizing, with her, was some More church people that she had Manipulated as she did Grandma and Grandpa's Spiritual Daughter Bet.. Yes, She was a demon of Hell. Used of Satan / Father. But, her Day would Come a Reckoning! We All die


**Hi everyone! This is my very first Powerpuff Girls fanfic! I was inspired by the Comic Deja View and came up to a thought. My friend, 96DarkAngel and I were PMing and I started thinking. How would Jomo have met the alternate version of Him? And low and behold this story was born! So read, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

When starting a new day, everyone manages it differently. Some look on it with a smile on their face and a spring in their step. Others may focus on the negativity, just hoping to get through whatever the day had in store for them and just want to get it over with. For a majority of people, it was just surviving one day at a time. For the people of Vilestown, trying to survive was all they could do. Their city, under the cruelty of Oppressor Plutonium and the terror of his creations, the Powerpunk Girls, made walking the streets very dangerous. Luckily for them, there was one who stood up for the injustice the town suffered. One who refused to allow crime to gallivant and reign free. Who cared for all the innocent who had to fear the city that they call home.

The Hero, Jomo Momo, a chimpanzee, affected by the same chemical explosion that created the Powerpunk girls, used his new found intelligence to protect the devastated city. As such, he quickly developed a routine to do a patrol of the city. Wearing his signature orange jumpsuit, green cape, and his white and green striped helmet, to protect his exposed brain underneath, he took to the streets with him, his usual blaster strapped to his belt. The patrol for the most was...uneventful in the start. Which was odd. There was always some sort of trouble going on in Vilestown. Yet the streets were surprisingly calm. No store or person was being robbed from. No monster destroying the city. Well, that rarely happened mostly due to the monsters being terrified of the Powerpunk Girls. Since they felt like they, and only them, sound be allowed to destroy the city. Even the girls weren't out causing chaos and destruction.

Jomo felt his senses heighten. Normally this calmness meant an even bigger event was going to occur. What was it was going to be, he didn't know. He caught sight of a group of green-skinned boys. The boys, The Gangreen Group, as they were called, was just five teenaged boys with an abnormal skin condition. The oldest and leader of the group, Ace Copular, waved at him. Dressed in a light gray sweater vest and slacks, Jomo couldn't help but think that Ace was striving to look as every bit as professional as his lawyer parents. Which, given the fact, he was president of nearly every scholastic club the Vilestown High School could offer said a lot. Making a quick detour to them, he decided to see what petition or cause they were supporting and see if there was any way he could donate or spread the news to help.

"Hello boys, how are you today?" He asked.

"Hi Jomo." The boys greeted.

"We're going around trying to build awareness and raise money for the endangered animals called the Vaquita and Saola!" The youngest and smallest, Arturo de la Guerra, also known as Lil' Arturo, told him.

"Snake's grandfather told him about the animals for his science lesson today we thought we could help to keep these animals around so future generations can enjoy them!" Grubber explained.*

Jomo nodded. Grubber was the second smallest and second thinnest, right behind Snake. He was dressed in a brown shirt, slacks and loafers. The heroic primate turned his attention to Snake. The second oldest, Snake, whose real name was Sanford, was looking at the ground shyly. He was wearing a white sailor shirt with a black ascot and a matching sailor hat.*

"'Ssss nothing really." The timid reptile-like boy answered.

"I disagree." Jomo stated. "Every bit helps in protecting creatures that cannot defend themselves."

"Do you wanna sign or make a donation?" William Willaims, mostly known as Big Billy, asked.

Billy was the second youngest, but he was the largest of the boys. In weight and height. Unlike the others, he had red hair instead of black. He was wearing a white polo shirt with a mint green sweater wrapped around his shoulders.

"Of course," Jomo replied, taking the clipboard from Ace.

Signing his name, he donated his fifty dollars to their cause. The boys smiled.

"Thanks Jomo!" Ace grinned.

"You're are to be quite welcome. Be careful and remember to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and if you see trouble-"

"Run to the police or find you. And hide." The boys replied in unison.

Jomo nodded.

"Have a good day."

"You too Jomo!" Grubber called as the others waved at him.

The genius primate waved back at them as he went back to making his rounds. Of course, he didn't know that very shortly he would be meeting someone who would change his life forever...

* * *

Deep in the Underworld, a vast city of different creatures were going about their day. Screams, sirens wailing, cruel laughter, angry yelling and every day traffic sounds and citizens emitted from the city that looked like crime and destruction ruled it. The only thing was, the citizens loved it that way. On the highest hill of the city, sat a large building. The building was made of brimestone, black marble and other igneous rocks. This was the castle of the ruler of the Underworld, their family and the royal court and staff. Making sure that chaos, destruction, strife and fear spread across the globe and creating misery. The ruler of this land was currently look down from their balcony. Their name was hard to say. For those who said it, strange things happened. The name, noble in their language, could not be utter.

The royal demon, a tall lean figure with red skin, black hair, pink cheeks, lobster-like claws and green dragon like eyes. They were wearing a long flowing red dress with black diamonds trickling down the skirt, and a black sash tied around their waist. A gold tiara with a red ruby in the middle sat upon their head. Instead of smiling down at the scene, they wore a frown. This was not what they wanted. They never asked to be the ruler of the Underworld. It was forced upon them. Stated by the law. If they could, they would willing to give up the throne in a heartbeat. The being sighed as they went over and sat on their bed. Picking up a book, they held it to their chest. Longing to get away. Hearing a knock, the creature turned their head towards the door.

"Come in..."

"You're highness," the creature, a tall thin blue-skinned demon, wearing a suit accented with gold cuffs and seams bowed once he entered. "You have quite a busy schedule today and you are already fifteen minutes behind." He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, showing that it was quite long with various events that had to be done. "Now, I believe we can catch up if you take lunch on the run. Now, we are currently late for the new opening of the torture chambers, then we need to move to greet-"

The ruler zoned out as they looked down at their book. Sitting it down, they followed. Every day was the same. Approve of documents, making appearances, meeting with other diplomats, wave, fake smiles, acting interested in the chaos being spread, over all, just acting till the day ended so they could curl up in their bed and stare into the darkness as depression over takes them. And it was just like the same as every other day.

"Hello, glad you can make it."

"Oh what a despicable child. You must be awefully proud."

"Approve, approve, approve, approve..."

"I decree this place-"

Always the same routine. Always the same soul-sucking experiences. For once they could just scre-

"Your majesty!"

Said creature's green eyes blinked as they turned their attention over to their assistant.

"Oh uh, I apologize, what did you just say?"

"I said, your parents request to have dinner with you."

"Oh, yes, I apologize. Just... so much work on my mind... Notify them that I will be there."

"Understandable your majesty. I'll let them know at once. Shall we proceed?"

"...yes, absolutely."

* * *

Finally after reaching the boiling point, they teleported out of their realm. They couldn't take it. It wasn't even that big of a deal. But it brought them to a breaking point. But here they were, sitting on the bench, crying. Over something so trivial. But it was. To them it was. And all over what was supposed to be a compliment.

" _It must be wonderful to rule over the kingdom and encourage such destruction. A true malevolent royal."_

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Politely excusing themselves, the ran off and just... teleported. They didn't care where, as long as it was out of their dimension and away from everyone they knew. Somewhere that no one knew who they were. They didn't care if the royal court was going to ask them a million questions on where they were. They just needed to get away. They just wanted space. Emotions building, they let out a frustrated scream, a blast of energy escaping their claws. The blasts ended up striking a couple of trees, causing them to come crashing down. Civilians surrounding the area screamed at the sudden destruction and fled. The creature, too wrapped up in their emotions, took no notice as they went back to wallowing in their misery.

"Jomo!"

Said monkey, looked up to see the Gangreen Group running towards him. Seeing them looking scared and panicked, we went up to them.

"What happened?"

"Some creature attacked at the park!" Ace informed him. "Snake nearly got crushed by a tree!"

Jomo looked at said boy. The thin reptilian-like boy's skin was practically white and he was shaking. No doubt nearly getting crushed left him frightened. He was already timid and anxious enough. Adding a near-death experience wasn't going to make calming his nerves down any easier. This had to be taken care of. This creature nearly killed someone. He could not allow this thing to run free. And who knows what further damage that it could of created as he stood there. Pulling out his blaster, he made his way towards the park. Hiding behind bushes and trees, he kept a look out for the attacking creature. He hoped a surprise attack would help aid in his battle. He stopped hearing someone crying. Concerned, he went looking for the sound. The last thing he needed was an injured child or woman crying with the current situation. He hoped maybe he could settle them down enough to get them to evacuate the area.

"Why me? Why me?" He heard someone sob.

The voice sounded... odd. He sounded like it was feminine but at the same time it could be that of a male's. But one thing for sure is that he heard a clear echo-like musical tone to the voice. It was rather strange. Coming out of his hiding place, he gasped. Sitting on the bench, was the creature that had just caused mass destruction. Pulling out his blaster, he aimed it at the monster. His eyes narrowed at it. There was no doubt about it. This was a demon. A creature that took pleasure at bringing chaos and misery to those around them. Those tears they were shedding had to be a form of trickery. They are well known for their deceit.

"Alright you creature of wickedness, chaos and evilness! I Jomo Momo, am here to end your reign of terror! I order that you stop, seize, desist from causing these poor citizens to ascend into panic! You can either go peaceful or I will ensure that you can no longer continue your insidious scheme!"

The demon stared at him in horror. Tears slide down their cheeks. Laying on the bench, it's right arm drew close to it's chest as it used it's left to support itself upright. Unsure what to do, the creature vanished. Jomo blinked. He didn't expect to have such an easy fight. In all honesty, he didn't think the demon would just flee. He was quite ready to battle and defend his city. But there was something about this creature. Not only by their actions but with their appearance. The way that they dressed certainly was not like it was expecting to battle. More like it was going to a formal party. It didn't add up. Whatever the demon was doing here, it wasn't to fight. Why else would it flee? Pushing the thought of the his mind, he decided not to bother. It was a demon. And they were nothing but trouble. As long it never came back, that was fine with him. The safety of Vilestown was all that mattered to him. You could never trust a demon.

* * *

 ***1- Remember when Grubber contorted his body to appear normal and speak without his raspberries? Yea, that's what he looks like normally in this universe. I always had the headcannon that Grubber was horribly abused to get him to look the way he does.**

 ***2- I'm using Snake's outfit in the Powerpuff Girls Z series as his alternate dimension's outfit.**

 **I'm doing my best with getting Jomo's speech pattern down. So if I do it right...forgive me. Mojo and Jomo are tricky monkeys to write dialogue for! But anyways, thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
